Verhexte Nervenprobe
Zusammenfassung Staffel 2, Folge 10: Scary Murphy issues some brutal chores to the Monster High Fear Squad. Cleo insists she has her reasons, but the ghouls aren't so sure. Handlung The girls examine their assigned cabin and come to the agreement that the place is a dump. Draculaura wants to know why they get such a run-down when all the other teams get to stay in luxury rooms. Cleo admits she doesn't know, but believes that is part of a plan by Scary Murphy, their guide during the Gloom Beach competition. Suddenly, the lights flicker and all of their luggage begins to float, falling back down as the door opens to reveal Scary Murphy herself. She severly criticizes all of them, then demands they follow her outside immeditely. She leads the Fear Squad to a hilltop from where they have a good view on the Fearleading Academy. There, Scary Murphy makes it clear that as the wild card team, they have to prove themselves. Cleo can live with that, and asks what they are going to learn first, giving several suggestions. Scary Murphy puts the team on chore duty instead. The girls go to work making lunch for the other teams, mowing the lawn, dusting the academy's attic, and drawing water from a nearby well. The team questions the use of all their tasks, but Cleo steadfastly maintains that Scary Murphy has a plan. After all is done, the girls do get time for themselves, which they spend lying around at the beach. The topic of Scary Murphy comes up once more, and is ended by Cleo as before. In the water, a number of monsters are playing volleyball. Among them are Lagoona and Gil, who flirtily compliment each other's game skills. Later that night, Cleo is standing amidst a circle of stones, where the Spirit Staff rests until the competition. She voices her doubts about Scary Murphy's tactics aloud when Toralei appears. Toralei offers that she and her twin buddies rejoin the Fear Squad now that it is cool to be a fearleader again, as Cleo will need them to win the Gloom Beach competition. Cleo replies that she'd only need them to polish the Spirit Staff once she has won it with her current team. She further makes it clear that she'll never allow any of the Werkatzen on the Fear Squad ever again, prompting them to mark her as an enemy. Cleo pretends to laugh at their threats, but truthfully is worried. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * Four Screamers is likely a play on Four Seasons. * The black-and-white scene in which Ghoulia emerges from the well and the camera flickers is a reference to the Japanese horror film Ring, based on the equally named horror novel, and its American remake The Ring. * The webisode's title plays on the omnicultural practice of blaming defenseless individuals for society's misfortune and bringing them to "trial" - witch trials. Here, it is to mean trials put up by a witch, namely Scary Murphy. Kontinuität * Four Screamers will be mentioned again in "Escape From Skull Shores", in which Cleo also compares her temporary cabin residence to it. * Scary Murphy was partially seen in "Fear-A-Mid Power" and "Falling Spirits". This webisode finally reveals her in full, as well as her name. Meilensteine * Though first seen nine webisodes ago in "Scream Building", this is the earliest webisode that names Toralei. Her friends won't be named within the Cartoon-Kontinuität until "The Nine Lives of Toralei". Weiteres * Although the girls wear their Gloom Beach outfits, they all still have their Basic hairstyles. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 2